


Make Up

by mariuspunmercy



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Choking, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, I swear, Identity Reveal, also there's more swear words, it's not smut and it's treated as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: sᎾᏒᏒᎽ-ᎥᏁ-Ꭺ-bᎾx sᎾ ᎳhᎬᏁ ᎥᏆ ᏢᎾᏢs uᏢ bᎽ suᏒᏢᏒᎥsᎬNova walked into the Everhart household with one thing in mind, and left with another.
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Kudos: 24





	Make Up

Nova walked around the house as if she owned the place. 

The only real reason she did is because she was trying to figure out if Adrian or his dads were anywhere around. As soon as she confirmed, she'd grab that file on Agent N that she needed to and high tail out of there. Abusing the security system at its finest. 

It's not like she couldn't take Adrian in a fight. If she got caught and it came down to it, she would, but she'd hate every second. Hugh and Simon were a different story, and that's why she needed to confirm. 

A staircase caught her attention because of the door that was wide open. She decided to head down that way and see if she could find anyone that might jeopardize her plan. She knew almost immediately that she had found Adrian's room. 

The white walls all had some sort of painted picture on it. Even though she's never seen the movie, the scenery reminded her of Tangled. 

She saw a door cracked open with the light turned on. She cursed inside her head at the realization that someone  _ was _ home. If it's Adrian, she'll find a good excuse to put him to sleep. A movie, probably. People fall asleep during movies all the time. 

If it's anyone else, well… 

Nova peeked through the tiny crack. Then she saw a helmet on the counter she recognized as the bathroom-

No. 

No, no no. No. No, there's absolutely no way that this is happening right now. She knew she should've come later. She shouldn't have come at all. She's not supposed to be here, and that's for sure. She's not supposed to see this, but her body froze on the doorknob. 

If this were any other time or even any other house, she would've broken the door down and demanded answers. Maybe she shouldn't be surprised, but she can't handle the overwhelming feeling coursing through her veins. 

She opened the door a little more and cursed out loud. The  _ entire  _ Sentinel armor at the Everhart household. In their bathroom covered with blood. 

Nova couldn't put this into words. She knew that she wasn't supposed to see this, and if Hugh or Simon found her, there was definitely going to be an issue. She wanted to snap a photo, do  _ anything  _ to get this evidence. 

But then she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

She froze. She didn't have a clue as to who found her. She doesn't trust Hugh enough to not force her to be silent. She has no idea how'd he do it, and that terrifies her. 

"Please don't freak out," said a gentle, familiar voice. 

She recognized that voice. Her eyes went wide at what this would mean for her and the rest of the team because there's no way Adrian Everhart is… 

"What the  _ fuck,  _ Adrian?" Nova whipped around to face him, but her eyes landed on his shirtless chest. But most importantly, she saw a lump of bloody bandages on his abs.

"Look, look, I know it looks bad…" Adrian grabbed her shoulders to steady her, but she shoved his hands off. "Goddamnit…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked, opening the bathroom door all the way. She saw bloody paper towels littered all over the counter with the armor lying there in plain sight. "What the hell…"

She hopes that he's simply holding the armor in his bathroom because his dads need to fix something and the blood is because he cut himself or something. Just anything that isn't this.  _ Anything  _ but the nasty truth she couldn't admit. 

"Nova,  _ please  _ just listen to me," he pleaded, running his fingers through his hair as he searched for something in his room. "But first things first, not a word to anyone and-"

Not a word? Sure, she'll agree to it now. But as soon as she gets out of here, she's going to the Anarchists and telling them all about her new discovery. And discoveries always come with questions, after all… 

"Wait a second!" She pointed at him to silence him. "If your power is to bring drawings to life, then how are you also shooting lasers out of your hands and jumping ten feet in the air?"

"I  _ know  _ no one hates the Sentinel more than you," he said, finally grabbing a baseball tee from an armchair and putting it on. "And I know the risks that come with doing this-"

"Oh, so you know it's wrong!"

"Nova,  _ please  _ stop interrupting me!" He grabbed her shoulders. This is the most assertive he's ever been with her, and it's a pretty weird feeling to have him gripping her shoulders with a bruising grip. 

Nova shut her mouth when he put his hand on her neck. It wasn't a violent chokehold or anything like that. It was more to signal that he's going to be the dominant one in the conversation from here on out. 

That made the butterflies in her stomach go absolutely wild. He'd never do anything to hurt her, she knows that. So his gentle touch with a teaspoon of dominance had her going a little crazy everywhere. 

"Look…" Adrian cradled her jaw carefully. "I know how awful this looks and I know it's too much to ask you to keep this from my dads. But before I move on, I need you to tell me that you aren't going to say a word to anyone about this."

She swallowed, which he could probably feel under his fingertips, and nodded. If she had to lie to get the information out then so be it. She's been lying to him this entire time anyways. 

"Okay, good," he visibly relaxed and released her neck. "Good. Basically, this is all as it seems. I am… Well, I am the Sentinel. It's your lucky day, I guess."

"I pieced that together," Nova scoffed. "Just  _ explain,  _ please."

He sighed again. "Alright. So, I got a ping that Hawthorne was out and about. I went and investigated but Frostbite and them were already there. Long story short, they crushed all her limbs and killed her and are currently trying to frame the Sentinel for torture."

"...what?"

"I know, trust me, I know. No one hates the Sentinel more than you. But  _ no one  _ else knows about this. Not Ruby, not Oscar, not Danna, not even my dads. Max figured it out on his own but that's it, I swear. I'm not lying to you anymore, and this is the truest truth you're ever going to get from me."

She understands the sincerity. She gets why he did what he did. He felt like there was no other way to help. Honestly, he's helped out the Anarchists more than anyone. People have started to lose hope in the Renegades because of him. 

Even if he's set on trying to imprison Nightmare, she has to act like she accepts this. She has to pretend she'll keep it a secret from his dads and everyone else while she tells the Anarchists and they figure out a new plan concocted with this new information. 

It's like Christmas. 

But she had more questions, and she wasn't going to let him walk free until he answered them. "But your superpower is you… draw good and those drawings come to life. You can't fly or shoot lasers out of your hands."

Adrian cringed. "Yeah, about that… I gave myself tattoos in those areas so I can have more powers. I even have the Vitality Charm, so I'm immune to pretty much any poison or gas. And Max. Always Max."

It still made no sense to her how ink could become real powers, but she ignored it. Ignored it for a much bigger question; if he has the Vitality charm on him at all times, is he still able to fall asleep via her powers? 

"Can we like… sit somewhere or something as you explain every little thing about your powers and the Sentinel?" Nova asked, excited for the information. 

Adrian smiled gently at her. He opened a door to his left and said, "First, look at this. I hope it's not creepy. But yeah… I'll…" he sighed. "I'll tell you everything."

Nova smiled. Little did he know… 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Supernova!


End file.
